30 Hari Mencari Cinta Sang Bayangan
by madeh18
Summary: "Dear Diary, hari ini aku senang sekali bisa melihatnya lagi di pojok kelas. Saat itu Ia terlihat fokus dengan novel yang di bacanya. Tapi kamu tau apa yang paling membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung? Tiba-tiba Ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum tipis. Wajahku memerah saat itu juga ry. OMG!" Warning: gaje banget, EYD acak-acakan, typo banyak. Author masih newbie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReadersXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

**Fanfic pertama author yang selama tujuh bulan ini hanya menjabat sebagai_ silent reader._ Akhirnya hari ini berani naik jabatan fufufu *terharu***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rabu, 1 Januari 2014 21.10**

Dear Diary,

Selamat Tahun Baru 2014 ry!

Maaf ya ry telat ngucapinnya hoho mungkin kalau kamu bisa berbicara malah berbisik 'siapa yang peduli' huhu kejamnya :"(

Hari ini menyebalkan, terutama malam ini. Tidak puas apa ya kemarin malam? Aku kadang masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih saja membakar-bakar uang. Oke lah mengenai uang mereka memang aku tidah punya hak, tapi kan suara ledakannya itu loh. Tidak semua orang menyukainya karena memang menggangu. Polusi suara banget. Memangnya dunia ini punyamu? Atau memang hanya ada kamu? Haaa abaikan dua kalimat terakhir.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku senang juga sih, tapi tetap saja sebal. Argh maunya apa sih aku. 5 hari lagi masuk sekolah dan aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aaa tentunya aku tidak sabar. Selama liburan ini aku belum melihatnya. Bukan jodoh kali ya? Huhu *cry*

Kamu masih ingat Ia siapa kan? Apa perlu aku ingatkan lagi? Laki-laki yang merebut perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Ya, teman sekelasku yang hobi banget mengagetkan orang lain. Kamu tau kan Ia memang tidak berniat mengagetkan orang lain. Hanya saja kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Uh, benar-benar tidak sabar.

Hoaam, sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk. Masa bodo soal petasan dan kembang api yang berisik itu, aku mau tidur saja.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Kamis, 2 Januari 2014 21.58**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini tuh... aaaaa masih shock banget! Kamu tau apa ry? Tadi siang aku pergi ke toko buku bersama sahabatku. Ketika aku sedang mencari novel, tiba-tiba ada yang coretmengagetkancoret menyapaku. Ternyata Ia! Senangnya bukan main. Tapi saat itu aku hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget dan _speechless_. Ia sampai bertanya ada apa denganku. Kagetku lebay? Bukan, bukan. Tapi Ia berkata bahwa wajahku memerah. Ia sampai bertanya apakah aku sakit. Tadinya aku ingin jawab, 'Iya! Aku sakit karena menyukaimu!' tapi aku urungkan karena aku masih punya malu.

Sepulang dari sana, ada yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi. Aku baru tau dari sahabatku kalau ternyata Ia anak basket. Padahal dulu ketika klub basket membuat perjanjian di atas gedung sekolah sebelum upacara dimulai, aku tidak melihatnya. Tinggi badannya juga menurutku kurang pas untuk anak basket. Sahabatku bilang karena kelemahannya itu Ia memiliki peran lain. Ga ngerti deh..

Sayangnya saat itu juga aku harus mendengar omelan sahabatku karena aku belum cerita. Ya aku memang baru cerita padamu saja ry, karena aku merasa rasa suka ini hanya seperti mengagumi saja. Tapi kayanya berlebihan ya kalau diceritakan setiap hari? Hehe

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Jum'at, 3 Januari 2014 18.41**

Dear Diary,

Huaaa hari ini melelahkan. Kamu tau aku melakukan apa saja seharian ini? Iya, aku menemani ibu belanja bulanan. Seperti biasa belanjaan kami banyak sekali, apalagi kadang aku mengambil cemilan-cemilan yang kata ibu kurang penting. Ah biarkan saja. Sekali-sekali ini kan?

3 hari lagi masuk sekolah ry, aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Hehe jangan bosan-bosan ya karena aku menulis tidak sabar terus. Selain kangen karena ingin bertemu Ia lagi (padahal kemarin baru saja bertemu), aku ingin melihat permainan basketnya.

Tumben? Iya kamu tau sendiri kan aku paling benci olahraga, karena tidak ada yang aku kuasai huhu pantas saja tubuhku jadi kurang tinggi begini *purik*

Aku penasaran dengan peran lain yang ia lakukan. Bahkan peran mereka yang bermain basket saja aku tidak tau haha maklum lah aku tidak suka basket juga kan. Semoga saja nanti sahabatku mau menemaniku melihat Ia latihan basket.

Sudah dulu ya ry, aku sengaja menulis lebih awal agar nanti bisa langsung tidur hehe

Setelah ini aku mau makan di luar bersama keluargaku. Kalau pulangnya nanti pasti aku malas menulis. Belum lagi kalau adikku mengajak kami nonton di bioskop dulu. Kebetulan bulan ini filmnya sedang bagus-bangus. _Feeling_ku sih begitu.

Oke deh ry, See ya... ^^

* * *

**Sabtu, 4 Januari 2014 21.14**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku mendapatkan informasi lagi tentangnya dari sahabatku. Aku sempat curiga karena sahabatku tau segalanya. Jangan-jangan sahabatku _stalker_ atau bahkan suka dengannya juga. Haha tidak kok, tidak. Kamu ingat kan kalau sahabatku dari awal masuk SMA ini mengagumi salah satu teman sekelas kami yang bertubuh tinggi besar, sekaligus salah satu pemain basket sekolah kami. Aku baru sadar saat itu juga kalau Ia bersahabat dengan orang itu. Kebetulan juga tempat duduknya tepat di belakang sahabatnya.

Pantas saja sahabatku tau segalanya tentangnya kan? Sahabatku juga bilang, ternyata saat insiden upacara itu, Ia mendapat giliran terakhir dan tidak sempat melakukannya karena para guru terlanjur menghukum mereka. Wajar kan aku tidak tau kalau Ia termasuk anak basket? Masih ingat kejadian sehari setelahnya? Iya ada yang menulis sesuatu yang berhubungan tentang terbaik di Jepang di lapangan dan pagi itu cukup menggemparkan sekolah. Ternyata itu adalah tulisannya. Keren sekali. Seandainya dulu aku tau, mungkin... tidak tau juga sih haha

Kesimpulannya, sahabatku menyukai sahabatnya. Hihi bisa double date nih nanti. Oke abaikan yang terakhir, sungguh mimpi yang ketinggian. Ngobrol saja tidak pernah kalau bukan hal penting. Hufff

Ya sudah lah, aku tidur dulu.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Minggu, 5 Januari 2014 20.47**

Dear Diary,

Tidak terasa ya besok sudah mulai masuk sekolah khukhukhu *tertawamisterius*

Hari ini kerjaanku hanya makan tidur nonton tv saja. Ya maklum lah hari terakhir libur, harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya untuk bersantai-santai hoho padahal resikonya berat badan nambah huhu *cry*

Sebenarnya agak malas juga sih masuk sekolah, tapi demi melihatnya di kelas entah kenapa rasa malas itu hilang (biasa lah orang sedang jatuh cinta haha) uh yeah~ *abaikan ry*

Btw, tadi sore sahabatku mengirimkan email, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting tapi dia akan memberitahunya besok. Huh dasar sok misterius sekali sahabatku ini.

Aaa lebih baik aku secepatnya tidur.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Aaaaa selesai juga chapter 1. Author sungguh minta maaf kalau memang kalian menyesal membacanya. Minum dulu nih *nyodorinvanillamilkshake***

**Jadi? Lanjut atau hapus nih?**

**Tapi... karena author punya semangat 45, sekalipun kalian memilih 'hapus', fic ini tidak akan dihapus, author tidak mau turun jabatan lagi :(**

**Oh iya, author pernah baca beberapa fanfic ada yang pernah dikritik reviewer kalau alur ceritanya mirip dengan fanfic lain gitu. Cuma mau meyakinkan kalian aja kalau ini murni ide author, kalaupun ada yang sama mungkin tidak sengaja.**

**Jadi, silahkan tinggalkan review kalian untuk yang tidak menyesal. Untuk yang menyesal juga tidak apa-apa kok marahin author, asal jangan pedes2 ya? Takut sakit perut :((**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

**Jadi apakah Aku sudah bertemu dengan laki-laki idamannya di hari pertama sekolah pada semester 2 ini?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 6 Januari 2014 21.33**

Dear Diary,

UWOOOO! Eh sorry sorry kalau berisik ry. Hehe hari ini aku senang sekali uh yeah~

Tadi pagi aku lagi-lagi coretdikagetkancoret disapa olehnya. Ya walau 'cuma' disapa. Oh iya aku baru sadar wajahnya itu selaluuuuu datar. Tadinya aku pikir Ia tidak suka melihatku, kan aneh kalau menyapa terus tapi seperti itu. Ternyata memang wataknya. Ah mau datar maupun tidak juga tetap manis kok *senyumsenyummesum* *abaikan*

Oh iya, kamu ingat kan sesuatu yang penting yang mau sahabatku beritahu hari ini? Sahabatku memang penuh dengan kejutan. Aku juga terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini yang akhirnya malah mengejutkan sahabatku sampai bete seharian wkwkwk

Saat itu aku melongo tak terpercaya di hadapan sahabatku. Sahabatku bilang besok sore ingin melihat klub basket latihan. Aku juga mau sih, tapi kan malu tiba-tiba datang ke _gym_ tanpa maksud dan tujuan yang jelas. Setelah itu aku bilang padanya lebih baik tidak usah. Tapi dasarnya keras kepala, sahabatku tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela sebelah kiri kelas. Kamu mau tau sahabatku ngapain ry?!

Sahabatku menggebrak meja di depan Ia dan sahabatnya yang tadinya sedang makan dan ngobrol dengan khidmat. Seluruh kelas langsung melihat ke arah mereka. Yaampun, itu cewek cantik-cantik hobinya bikin sensasi. Masih ingat kan sahabatku ini termasuk populer? Cantik, termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, otaknya juga tidak main-main karena termasuk jajaran 5 besar di ujian keahlian semester 1 kemarin, salah satu pengurus inti OSIS karena kemampuan berbicaranya yang luar biasa membuat lawan bicaranya fokus. Tapi sifat anehnya juga tidak main-main.

Saat itu juga sahabatku memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan senyum coretmautcoret manis. Seisi kelas langsung berbicara aneh-aneh, terutama ada yang bilang sahabatku mau menyatakan cinta. Terang saja laki-laki di kelas melihat sahabatnya dengan _deathglare_.

Sahabatnya akhirnya bertanya ada apa dengan tampang bingung. Berbeda dengan laki-laki lain, Ia dan sahabatnya memang terlihat tidak peka ketika berhadapan dengan perempuan. Aku sempat curiga mereka homo karena terlihat sering berdua. Aaaaa tentu saja aku menepis pikiran anehku jauh-jauh. Jangan sampai deh ry huhu

Sahabatku menjawab dengan mengatakan bahwa dia dan temannya meminta izin ingin melihat klub basket latihan sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Hiyaaah, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa, jadi malu kan teman-teman sekelas yang masih kurang kerjaan menonton adegan itu pun langsung melihat ke arahku sekilas.

Setelah itu Ia yang angkat bicara. Jawabannya sungguh di luar dugaan, sampai sahabatku dan sahabatnya _blushing_ seketika. Setidakpekanya laki-laki kalau digituin ya wajar kalau _blushing_. Ia menjawab silahkan saja, kenapa sahabatku harus meminta izin kepada sahabatnya, bukankah sahabatku mengenal pelatih mereka apalagi sahabatku pengurus OSIS, tidak mungkin diusir juga oleh pelatih mereka. Lalu Ia bertanya apa jangan-jangan sahabatku menyukai sahabatnya? Wajahnya yang kalem setelah itu membuatku ikut-ikutan _blushing_ walau tidak ada yang tahu.

_Speechless_. Satu kata yang dirasakan sahabatku. Saat itu juga sahabatku hanya senyum-senyum bodoh lalu berterima kasih dan langsung duduk di tempat duduknya dengan hati dongkol _plus_ doki-doki. Sedangkan sahabatnya hanya mengumpat "Sial kau" pada Ia yang wajahnya masih datar-datar saja.

Hehe jadi yang membuatku senang adalah besok sore akan melihat Ia latihan basket.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Selasa, 7 Januari 2014 22.34**

Dear Diary,

Huaaa hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan PRku yang menumpuk itu sebabnya aku baru menulis ry. Sebenarnya hari ini aku juga senang sih karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat Ia latihan basket. Yaampun, apa-apaan perannya itu. Aku pikir semua pemain basket bisa nge-_dribble_, nge-_pass_, dan nge-_shot_. Awalnya aku pikir Ia sangat payah. Tapi pelatih mereka yang duduk di bench bersama kami menjelaskan karena tahu kami terlihat keheranan. Walaupun sahabatku tahu Ia memiliki peran lain, sahabatku sendiri kurang tahu apa maksudnya.

Karena pelatih mereka senpai kami dan kerennya dia perempuan, kami bisa ngobrol dengan santai. Pelatih mereka bilang Ia justru menjadi kartu AS mereka. Ia memang hanya bisa nge-_pass_, justru dengan kemampuannya yang terbatas itu, tim sangat terbantu. Saat itu aku melihat sendiri bagaimana pentingnya peran yang Ia miliki. Pelatih mereka pun tersenyum melihat kami paham.

Sampai saat ini pun aku tersenyum mengingatnya ry, aku menyukai laki-laki yang tidak sembarangan. Kelemahan ternyata bisa jadi kelebihan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa ya kelebihanku. Kamu tau sendiri kan ry aku ini biasa-biasa saja dan payah pula di bidang olahraga. Hufff jadi makin ngantuk mikirin begituan. Yaudah deh aku tidur.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Rabu, 8 Januari 2014 21.04**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku shock banget! Senang juga sih hehe

Di sekolahku entah kenapa berganti semester berganti pula anggota kelompok praktikum Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Kamu pasti mengerti hint-ku itu ry hoho

Ia berada di kelompok yang sama denganku. Hal itu memberiku kesempatan lebih besar untuk lebih dekat walaupun aku tahu juga sih Ia tidak mungkin ngobrol hal-hal yang kurang penting denganku. Tapi setidaknya setiap hari rabu aku bisa melihatnya lebih dekat.

Yang paling membuatku senang adalah kami sekelompok bertukar nomor hp agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi. Deg-degan banget cuma melihat kontaknya di hpku, rasanya ingin sms atau bahkan telepon sayangnya aku tidak segila sahabatku.

Khukhukhu sudah dulu ya ry, aku ngantuk.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Kamis, 9 Januari 2014 20.55**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini melelahkan seperti biasa ry karena jadwalku jaga di klinik sekolah tidak berubah.

Kamu tidak lupa kan aku mengikuti klub kesehatan yang salah satu tugasnya membantu dokter ketika pulang sekolah karena susternya hanya berjaga sampai waktu sekolah berakhir. Aku bersyukur sekali teman seklubku yang sejadwal denganku juga tidak berubah. Temanku ini yang paling akrab denganku jika di klub. Jadi tidak akan terlalu membosankan.

Aku pikir hari ini akan menyebalkan seperti dulu karena pastinya aku pulang malam. Rumah temanku berbeda arah dengan rumahku jadi mau tidak mau aku harus pulang sendiri. Sebelum aku berjalan menuju keluar gerbang, aku melihat sekilas ke _gym_ yang lampunya masih menyala. Sempat berpikir ingin mengintip ke sana tapi tidak jadi karena sudah terlalu malam.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Sudah jelas kan aku akan berteriak dan malah takut menoleh ke belakang. Yang aku dengar malah suara gonggongan anjing, baru setelah itu aku langsung menoleh ke belakang karena Ia yang menyapaku. Aaaaa aku tidak bisa tidak _blink-blink _melihat anjing lucu yang digendong olehnya. Ia bilang namanya Nigou. Lucu sekali.

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk basa-basi, bertanya apakah Ia baru selesai latihan. Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan balik bertanya kepadaku. Setelah aku jawab Ia mengajakku pulang bersama dan menawarkan mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Walaupun mau aku juga tidak mau merepotkan, jadi aku hanya berjalan dengannya sampai persimpangan karena sudah berbeda jalur pulang. Untungnya dari situ ke rumahku tidak terlalu jauh.

Mimpi apa aku kemarin ya jadi pulang bareng gitu hihi yasudah aku tidur ya.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Jum'at, 10 Januari 2014 22.02**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini hari pertamaku kerja part time di toko keranjinan di dekat sekolah. Kamu masih ingat kan aku pernah melamar ke sana? Akhirnya aku diterima, lumayan kan memiliki kegiatan yang bermanfaat sekaligus dapat gaji hehe

Pulang dari sana aku mampir dulu ke Maji Burger karena belum sempat makan malam. Setelah memesan dan membawa nampan aku pun segera duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Belum satu gigitan burger tertelan, aku langsung tersedak karena baru sadar ada orang di depanku. Tahu ga ry siapa? Tentu saja laki-laki yang membuat wajahku langsung memerah menahan malu saat itu juga. Siapa yang tidak malu tersedak burger di depan orang yang disukai.

Setelah minum dan menenangkan diri, aku pun bertanya kenapa Ia tiba-tiba duduk di depanku. Ia malah menjawab sudah berada di sana sebelum aku datang. Gila! Kok aku tidak tahu. Setelah itu kami ngobrol sekedar dan aku baru tahu Ia sangat menyukai vanilla milkshake di tempat ini. Yang membuatku heran tumben Ia sendirian. Ternyata sahabatnya pulang duluan karena tiba-tiba sakit perut dan tidak tahan berada di dekat Nigou. Sangat tidak _gentle_, badan tinggi besar begitu takut sama anjing kecil yang lucu. Btw, sahabatku tahu tidak ya? Hihi

Hoam sudah jam segini, yaudah deh aku tidur.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ternyata menulis itu tidak mudah ya, satu chapter itu mati-matian banget memeras otaknya. Jadi makin kagum sm author senior, gini ya perjuangannya :')**

**Untuk Rey Ai, terima kasih banyak reviewnya, author juga menyadari chapter 1 sangat 'boring'. Jadi di chapter ini sebisa mungkin ditulis agar tidak boring walau malah jadi garing. Huhu maaf banget ya:(**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk yang berkenan, satu review kalian sangat membantu kehidupan author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

**Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Aku yang ternyata mulai akrab dengan laki-laki idamannya?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sabtu, 11 Januari 2014 21.24**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini cukup melelahkan.

Sabtu ini aku mengikuti pelatihan klub kesehatan seperti biasa. Sebagai tim kesehatan kami dituntut lebih sehat daripada pasien. Oleh karena itu, kamu tau sendiri kan ry pelatihan di sini bukan sekedar materi saja, tetapi juga praktek lapangan dan olahraga ringan yang rutin. Entah karena terlalu lama liburan atau apa, aku merasa sangat kelelahan padahal olahraganya tidak seberapa. Seketika itu aku jadi kepikiran basket. Apa aku minta Ia mengajarkanku main basket secara rutin ya? Tapi malu juga baru saja akrab akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba minta diajari main basket. Ah apa sih aku mikir aneh-aneh jadinya.

Tidur dulu deh ry.

Oyasumi... ^^

* * *

**Minggu, 12 Januari 2014 22.15**

Dear Diary,

Lelah plus bahagia sekali hari ini ry, walau sempat jengkel.

Tidak ingin kelelahan lagi ketika pelatihan sabtu depan, maka aku memutuskan untuk _jogging_ tadi sore. Setelah 15 menit, aku berlari mendekati mesin penjual minuman di taman. Aku pun segera duduk di kursi taman dan meminum minumanku. Lagi-lagi saat itu juga aku tersedak minumanku sendiri karena baru sadar Ia duduk di sebelahku dan saat itu pula Ia menyapaku dengan wajah datar. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa Ia tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku, tapi aku urungkan karena jawabannya akan sama saja seperti kejadian di Maji Burger.

Setelah hening sejenak, Ia bertanya padaku habis dari mana. Akhirnya kami malah ngobrol dan aku dengan mudahnya curhat tentang kejadian kemarin saat pelatihan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, aku merasa Ia sangat akrab denganku padahal responnya hanya angguk-angguk sambil meminum minumannya yang aku yakini _vanilla milkshake_.

Ketika akhirnya Ia angkat bicara, aku mencoba mempercayai kata-katanya itu. Ia bilang saat itu juga mau mengajarkanku main basket. Aku yang masih _speechless_ hanya mengikutinya berjalan ke sebuah lapangan basket dekat taman. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, yang jelas aku merasakan aura _blink-blink_ di sekitarku. Main basket berdua dengannya, romantis sekali khukhukhu~

Aura _blink-blink_ku hilang seketika karena melihat sahabatnya juga ada di lapangan basket. Suasana romantis yang aku pikirkan semenit yang lalu hanya angan semata. Akhirnya justru sahabatnya yang mengajarkanku. Sahabatnya benar-benar bertindak sebagai guru yang profesional seolah-olah aku benar-benar calon pemain basket. Sedangkan Ia hanya membantu sekedar dan mendiamkan Nigou karena sahabatnya sangat terganggu dengan gonggongan Nigou.

Sebelum pulang, mereka bilang kalau aku mau diajari main basket lagi datang saja ke lapangan itu setiap sore di hari Minggu. Karena setiap hari Minggu latihan basket di sekolah libur, agar tidak kaku mereka tetap latihan sebentar di lapangan itu. Entah kenapa sekilas pikiran aneh terlintas mengingat mereka selalu berdua, aku makin ketakutan kalau mereka homo. Jangan sampai deh hikssss

Setelah ditawari hal tersebut, aku pun menganggukkan kepala dan meminta izin kalau minggu depan akan membawa sahabatku. Entah kenapa wajah sahabatnya langsung _blushing_ sekilas. Untuk kedua kalinya juga aku percaya sahabatnya ini malu bertemu sahabatku. Pemikiran tersebut pun mendukung kepercayaanku kalau Ia dan sahabatnya tidak homo hehehe. Sedangkan Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis. Manis sekali dirimu ketika tersenyum..*nge-_fly_*

Akhirnya aku pulang dengan senyuman yang tidak pudar sampai sekarang. Jujur saja walau lelah aku malah tidak bisa tidur memutar kembali kejadian sore tadi. Tapi daripada besok terlambat, aku lebih baik tidur sekarang.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Senin, 13 Januari 2014 21.54**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini entah sial atau apa aku terlambat bangun.

Hal itu membuatku lupa bawa bekal karena terburu-buru. Jadi, saat istirahat aku terpaksa ke kantin yang sangat ramai. Padahal kalau bawa bekal aku tidak perlu berdesak-desakan membeli makanan.

Untungnya _badmood_ku hilang seketika karena melihat sahabatku yang baru datang ke kantin. Tadinya sahabatku tidak bisa menemaniku karena ada urusan. Ternyata urusannya lebih cepat selesai dari yang aku kira. Kami pun segera kembali ke kelas setelah selesai membeli makanan.

Di jalan menuju kelas akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah karena malah aku yang diajari main basket oleh sahabatnya. Ketika aku minta maaf, sahabatku hanya tersenyum dan bilang tidak masalah, justru aku sangat membantu apalagi minggu depan sahabatku bisa ikut. Memang benar sih, tapi kadang kala perempuan sepertiku ini terlalu sensitif. Halah, lebay banget ya ry..

Ya sudah deh daripada terlambat besok, aku tidur sekarang ya.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Selasa, 14 Januari 2014 21.12**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku dikejutkan dengan informasi yang baru saja diceritakan oleh sahabatku.

Sahabatku ini memang aneh dan super kepo, padahal informasi yang didapatkan belum tentu penting untuk kehidupannya juga. Tapi kali ini entah penting atau tidak, tetap saja memberi kami pengetahuan baru tentang laki-laki yang kami sukai. Sahabatku bilang ketika di SMP, Ia adalah pemain keenam sebagai bayangan dari Generasi Keajaiban SMP Teikou. Aku sendiri baru sadar lagi kalau ada yang namanya Generasi Keajaiban yang seangkatan dengan kami di dunia basket. Sedangkan sahabatnya dulunya adalah pemain basket _streetball_ di Amerika yang baru balik lagi ke Jepang saat pertengahan SMP. Setelah itu terutama setelah masuk SMA ini, sahabatnya makin terlihat bakat terpendamnya yang luar biasa.

Sahabatku bilang Ia dan kelima anggota Generasi Keajaiban berbeda sekolah ketika masuk SMA dan saling bertanding di ajang pertandingan basket musim dingin kemarin. Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah sekolah kami mengingat kala itu sekolah heboh sekali. Yang paling sahabatku heboh-hebohkan adalah betapa hebatnya mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan Generasi Keajaiban. Aku yang memang kurang paham bagaimana tingkatan hebat tidaknya permainan basket hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Inti dari informasi ini adalah sekali lagi aku menyukai laki-laki yang tidak sembarangan. Kalau sembarangan mungkin banyak yang membuang sampah padanya dan berakhir dengan _global warming_. Oke abaikan kalimat terakhir, garing banget.

Berhubung sudah malam, aku tidur ya ry. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar karena besok hari pertama praktikum IPA di semester 2 ini dan Ia sekelompok denganku kan hehe :3

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Rabu, 15 Januari 2014 20.43**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini lagi-lagi mengejutkanku. Apa? Lee Dong Hae Super Junior jadi pacarku? Bukan, bukan. Sungguh mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Ia saja belum tentu bisa jadi pacarku, bagaimana dengan Dong Hae yang jauh di Korea sana? Ckck

Oke lanjut, yang mengejutkanku adalah tiba-tiba Ia jadi main rahasia-rahasiaan gitu ry denganku. Setelah praktikum selesai, Ia bilang ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padaku. Tapi setelah aku tanya Ia malah bilang besok saja mengingat sesuatu itu memang untuk besok dan bukan sekarang. Aku jadi kepikiran terus sampai sekarang. Kenapa begitu rahasia sekali? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi saja? Laki-laki memang penuh misteri..

Wkwk apa lah aku ini jadi ngelantur ry, gomen..

Ya sudah lah aku tidur ya.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_Deadline_ itu sangat menyiksa ya, untung lagi liburan *khukhukhu***

**Bersyukur banget chapter 3 selesai dengan kecepatan speedy, uh yeah..**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau kalian jadi menyesal setelah membaca cerita ini :(**

**Ngemis review boleh? Hidup author sangat bergantung pada review kalian :')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

**Jadi bantuan apa sebenarnya yang diminta oleh laki-laki idamannya?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamis, 16 Januari 2014 21.35**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini apa ya, senang sih tapi jengkel juga. Kenapa? Apa kamu kepo? Ga ry? Oh yaudah. *purikdipojokan*

Masih ingat kan kemarin Ia ingin meminta tolong padaku untuk hari ini? Ternyata apa? Ia cuma mau pulang bareng karena tahu aku pulang malam dan katanya sahabatnya pulang duluan setiap hari Kamis. Yaampun, kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin? Membuat perempuan cemas dan doki-doki itu sebenarnya tidak baik tahu.

Ia belum tahu saja aku keringat dingin berjalan di sampingnya. Ketemu hantu? Bukan. Namanya orang jatuh cinta keringat dingin itu kan wajar haha..

Maa, sudah lah masih untung aku bisa pulang bareng. Ya tidak? Berasa kurang bersyukur banget ya aku masih mengeluh. Ckck

Ya sudah deh aku tidur ya ry.

Oyasumi.. ^^

* * *

**Jum'at, 17 Januari 2014 20.56**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini hari keduaku bekerja _part time_. Walau pekerjaannya hanya menjaga toko dan sesekali membantu membuat kerajinan tetap saja membuatku lelah. Mengingat besok ada pelatihan aku juga harus segera tidur setelah selesai menulis.

Pulangnya tadi lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan Ia di Maji Burger, sayangnya kali ini sahabatnya tidak pulang duluan. Karena kebetulan tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong lagi, aku bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Yang membuatku kaget saat itu porsi makan sahabatnya sangat banyak sekali. Ih aku ga lebay ry, burgernya memang terhitung puluhan sepertinya. Saat itu juga aku _sweatdrop_. Ia bilang itu memang porsi 'wajar' makan sahabatnya. Tunggu sampai sahabatku tahu wkwkwk

Sebenarnya lama-lama aku jadi canggung karena apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak jauh-jauh dengan basket dan tentu saja aku kurang mengerti. Apa yang ada di otak mereka basket saja ya? Ckck

Aku tidur dulu ya ry, takut besok kesiangan.

Oyasumi... ^^

* * *

**Sabtu, 18 Januari 2014 20.43**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku bertemu model terkenal majalah remaja yang sedang _hits_ dan sempat menggemparkan sekolahku di awal masuk sekolah, Kise Ryouta. Sungguh beruntung nasibku.

Pulang pelatihan hari ini aku iseng lewat lapangan basket dekat taman. Saat itu juga aku mendengar gonggongan anjing yang akhir-akhir ini mulai familiar. Ya, itu gonggongan Nigou. Aku pun berlari mendekati lapangan. Ah tepat dugaanku, Ia sedang main basket. Aku pun segera menyapanya. Ia bilang sahabatnya sedang ada urusan lain ketika aku bertanya kenapa Ia sendirian. Aku pun hanya duduk di _bench_ bersama Nigou di pangkuanku melihat Ia mencoba memasukkan bola ke ring tapi tidak masuk-masuk. Sepertinya kemampuannya memang bukan di situ. Entahlah..

Tadinya Ia menawarkanku main, tetapi aku tolak karena pelatihan tadi sudah cukup melelahkan lagipula aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sana. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan permainannya.

Tak lama kemudian ada yang memanggilnya. Tak ku sangka Ia kenal dengan model terkenal itu, Kise Ryouta. Kise-san pun mendekati kami dan bertanya siapa aku dan apakah aku pacarnya? Seketika wajahku jadi memerah, apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu. Ia pun menjawab namaku dan menjelaskan bahwa aku teman sekelasnya. Ia juga bilang padaku kalau Kise-san adalah teman SMPnya. Oh aku baru ingat, sepertinya Kise-san termasuk anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Karena waktu itu sahabatku juga hanya menyebutkan nama-nama mereka satu kali jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli siapa saja mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir, apa Ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan itu? Aku jadi geer sendiri seandainya Ia mendengar tapi bingung mau jawab apa hehehe

Kise-san pun menyapaku dengan ramah. Yaampun, senyumnya itu menyilaukan sekali. Perempuan normal mana yang tidak meleleh melihat senyum seperti itu. Teman-teman sekelasku pasti langsung _envy_ kalau aku ceritakan khukhukhu..

Setelah itu Ia bertanya pada Kise-san kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini. Yang aku dengar sih Kise-san bilang kalau Kise-san ada pemotretan di sekitar sini. Karena Kise-san pikir Ia mungkin ada di lapangan itu, Kise-san pun mencoba mampir. Entah jodoh atau tidak mereka, pikiran Kise-san tepat. Aku jadi cemburu gitu. Eeeh abaikan, sangat tidak elit cemburu dengan mereka. Hih

Ia pun mengajak Kise-san main basket bersama. Bertepatan dengan itu aku melirik jam tangan dan bergegas pamit pada Ia dan Kise-san, tak lupa juga dengan Nigou. Kise-san bilang kenapa tidak tinggal lebih lama, aku pun menjawab bahwa sebenarnya disuruh segera pulang setelah selesai pelatihan. Bandel ya aku malah mampir. Jangan bilang Ibu ya ry hohoho

Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat besok dan menceritakan hal ini pada sahabatku, mengingat besok sore kami akan main basket dengan Ia dan sahabatnya.

Ya sudah deh aku tidur dulu.

Oyasumi ry.. ^^

* * *

**Minggu, 19 Januari 2014 21.18**

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga dan permainan kami tadi sore menyenangkan sekali ry :D

Sebelum kami ke lapangan, aku menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore. Sahabatku bilang aku beruntung, ya aku juga merasa begitu hehe setelah itu sahabatku juga bertanya kenapa tidak minta ttd Kise-san? Oh iya ya, aku baru sadar wkwk biarkan saja lah, toh aku juga tidak terlalu mengagumi Kise-san. Terus kalau mau banget ttd Kise-san kan bisa minta melalui Ia sebagai teman SMP. Gampang kan? Jangan kaya orang susah deh haha *apasih*

Setelah permainan kami tadi sore selesai, aku dan sahabatku pun makin mengetahui banyak ilmu mengenai basket dan tim basket sekolah kami. Mereka juga ternyata tidak secuek yang kami kira, malah ramah sekali. Mungkin kebanyakan bergaul hanya dengan tim basket mereka yang isinya laki-laki semua, yang perempuan hanya sang pelatih yang mereka anggap juga tidak _girly_ karena sangat galak, membuat mereka berdua terlihat kurang peka dengan perempuan lain.

Bulan ini benar-benar keberuntunganku sepertinya, yokatta

Tidur dulu deh ry, takut besok terlambat.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang membaca, ga nyangka udah chapter 4 aja :')**

**Cerita di tgl 18 itu sebenarnya _setting_nya ada di mini drama album duet Kuroko dan Kise, tepatnya sebelum mereka berdua memulai permainan basket mereka. Bagi kalian yang sudah mendengar pasti ngerti. Yang belum? _Download_ dong! Author juga suka banget sm lagu duet mereka yg judulnya Time Machine ga Nakutatte, apalagi pas Kuroko nge-rap gitu hihi**

**Mini drama itu juga sepertinya dibuat sebelum Kuroko punya teknik _phantom shot_. Jadi anggap saja _phantom shot_ cuma bisa keluar kalau di saat genting hwhwhw Nigou juga sepertinya belum diadopsi waktu itu jadi author tambahkan saja mengingat fanfic ini _setting_nya setelah Winter Cup yang (lagi-lagi karangan author) dimenangkan oleh Seirin hoho**

**Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau kalian menyesal membaca cerita yang makin gaje ini, apalagi Kuroko dan Kagami entah kenapa terlihat makin OOC */\***

**Ya namanya juga fanfic ya, suka-suka dong. /dilemparguntingsmreaders**

**Reviewnya please? (author sebenernya cape ngemis, tapi ttp aja author sangat butuh review kalian *_puppyeyes_*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

**Hmm, gimana ya... wkwk yaudahlah silahkan baca aja.. *authorgaje***

* * *

**Cha********pt**er 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, 20 Januari 2014 19.54**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini sekolah berjalan sepeti biasa, hanya saja ada hal yang membuatku merasa heran sekaligus senang.

Di sekolah tadi aku senang sekali bisa melihatnya lagi di pojok kelas saat istirahat. Saat itu Ia terlihat fokus dengan novel yang di bacanya. Tapi kamu tau apa yang paling membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung? Tiba-tiba Ia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Wajahku memerah saat itu juga ry. OMG! Apa maksudnya itu? Senyumnya sangat berbeda, tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat tulus, bukan berarti biasanya tidak tulus. Hanya saja memiliki arti yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mau mengakuinya, aku jadi takut sesuatu yang terjadi justru buruk. Hhh sudahlah lupakan ry...

Setelah kejadian itu guru bahasa Inggris kami pun masuk. Entah iseng atau menurut guru kami itu penting, guru kami bertanya siapa saja yang lahir di bulan ini. Tak ku sangka Ia ikut tunjuk tangan. Aku yang tadinya agak malas memerhatikan jadi antusias seketika. Sayangnya guruku tidak bertanya tepatnya tanggal berapa mereka lahir. Uhh, menyebalkan. Aku jadi cemas, jangan-jangan ulang tahunnya sudah lewat? Argh aku payah sekali sampai tidak tahu hari ulang tahunnya kapan. Kamis nanti akan aku tanyakan langsung, aku tidak berani bertanya kalau di kelas atau sekedar mengirimkan sms, to the point banget. Kalau nanti kan bisa basa-basi sambil ngobrol hehehe

Ya sudah ry aku tidur dulu ya.

Oyasumi... ^^

* * *

**Selasa, 21 Januari 2014 21.29**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini entah kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukan, bukan di kelas. Itu mah setiap hari. Maksudku bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Mengingat senyumannya kemarin di kelas juga membuatku makin yakin bahwa Ia juga suka denganku dan kami itu jodoh hahaha...

Sore tadi aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari referensi untuk beberapa tugasku. Sebenarnya agak malas sih pergi sendiri, sayangnya sahabatku sibuk sekali jadi tidak bisa menemaniku.

Setelah selesai urusan pinjam meminjamnya, aku bergegas pulang. Di lobbi perpustakaan lah aku melihat Ia dengan seseorang. Sepertinya Ia hendak berpamitan pada temannya itu. Aku pun segera memanggilnya sebelum Ia pergi. Mereka berdua pun menoleh padaku ketika aku mendekati mereka. Tentu saja respon temannya heran dan langsung bertanya siapa aku. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan temannya, Ia menyapaku terlebih dulu lalu menyebutkan namaku dan menjelaskan bahwa aku teman sekelasnya. Setelah itu Ia juga memperkenalkan temannya kepadaku, namanya Midorima Shintarou, lagi-lagi teman SMPnya dulu. Apakah Midorima-san juga termasuk anggota Generasi Keajaiban? Entah lah, aku lupa dan malas bertanya langsung, nanti saja aku tanya sahabatku.

Tidak tahu maksudnya apa, tiba-tiba Midorima-san bilang kepada Ia seperti ini, "Hoo, jangan-jangan ini gadis yang dibicarakan Kise? Wah kau sudah dewasa rupanya Kuroko. Aku jadi penasaran nanti respon yang apa diberikan Momoi kalau tahu." sambil senyum misterius. Sedangkan Ia malah diam dan tidak menjawab. Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa itu Momoi?

Setelah itu Ia pun malah mengajakku pulang bersama dan langsung pamit kepada Midorima-san. Sebelum akhirnya kami pergi, Midorima-san memanggil Ia dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang ingin bertemu di lapangan. Terdengar seperti saling menantang, entah aku juga tidak terlalu paham.

Di jalan aku baru ingat kalau aku penasaran dengan hari ulang tahunnya dan ingin bertanya langsung kalau kami sedang berdua saja. Kebetulan sekali kesempatan itu datang lebih cepat. Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya. H-10. Untungnya belum lewat, kira-kira kado apa ya yang akan aku berikan?

Yaudah deh nanti saja aku memikirkannya, lebih baik aku tidur dulu.

Oyasumi ry... ^^

* * *

**Rabu, 22 Januari 2014 21.11**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini menyebalkan banget ry!

Aku kira Ia mulai menyukaiku juga, ternyata Cuma perasaanku saja yang kurang beres. Lalu apa-apaan senyumannya yang manis sekali itu kemarin lusa? Ia mengejekku ry! Aku benci banget!

Tadi sore sepulang sekolah aku bertemu dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang memeluk Ia dari belakang di dean gym. Walaupun aku belum tahu siapa gadis itu, aku tetap mencoba ramah di depan mereka. Dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu langsung memberitahu namanya. Momoi Satsuki. Oh jadi gadis ini yang bernama Momoi? Pernyataan setelah ini lah yang membuatku kesal. Momoi-san bilang kalau Ia adalah pacar Momoi-san. Seketika dadaku langsung sakit. Apa-apaan mereka? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pamit dan mengatakan bahwa ada urusan lain.

Aku belum berhenti menangis sampai sekarang. Lebay? Masa bodo!

Aku benci mengingat wajah datarnya seolah Ia tidak punya dosa sama sekali. Aku mau tidur saja ry!

Oyasumi

* * *

**Kamis, 23 Januari 2014 20.49**

Dear Diary,

Aku minta maaf ya ry kemarin jadi agak kasar.

Hari ini aku benar-benar malu pada diriku sendiri.

Sepulang menjaga klinik aku berniat meninggalkan Ia yang aku tahu pasti baru selesai latihan. Aku masih merasa kecewa dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia kan juga sudah punya pacar, untuk apa aku menemaninya pulang.

Tapi sebelum aku berjalan mendekati gerbang, tiba-tiba ada yang berlari ke arahku diikuti dengan gonggongan anjing. Ah tepat sekali ry, ternyata Ia masih berniat pulang bersamaku. Tadinya kami pulang dalam diam, bahkan Nigou pun ikut-ikutan diam di pangkuannya. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya apa benar Momoi-san adalah pacarnya? Bukannya aku ingin lari dari kenyataan, hanya saja kemarin Ia pun tidak meng'iya'kan pernyataan Momoi-san. Mungkin saja aku masih punya harapan. Terdengar menyedihkan sekali ya ry huh

Tetapi jawabannya seperti yang hatiku inginkan. Dengan begitu aku malah jadi kaget sendiri, bingung mau mereson apa. Melihat aku yang kaget, Ia langsung bilang tidak perlu khawatir sambil tersenyum manis, sama persis dengan senyumannya ketika hari Senin kemarin. Apa-apaan senyumnya itu? Saat itu wajahku langsung memerah lagi ry. Malu, bahagia, dan deg-degan jadi satu. Laki-laki itu benar-benar misterius. Menyebalkan.

Aaaa mending aku tidur saja deh ry.

Oyasumi... ^^

* * *

**Jum'at, 24 Januari 2014 21.13**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat dari tempat kerja _part time_ku karena pemilik toko ada urusan mendadak ke Kyoto. Tentu saja karena aku baru tiga kali bekerja, sang pemilik toko belum bisa memercayakan toko sepenuhnya kepadaku kalau mau pergi jauh. Jangankan pemilik toko yang takut, sebagai siswa yang baru lulus SMP setengah tahun yang lalu aku juga takut jika dipercayakan hal berharga milik orang yang baru ku kenal beberapa minggu.

Hal itu membuatku tidak mampir ke Maji Burger karena bisa makan malam di rumah, lumayan kan uangnya bisa ditabung. Resikonya aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ia dan sahabatnya yang pastinya setiap pulang sekolah atau latihan mampir ke sana. Maa, biarlah. Lagipula kan di sekolah tadi sudah ketemu hehe

Barusan sahabatku meneleponku, berhubung sahabatku sangat sibuk di sekolah, aku belum sempat curhat panjang lebar padanya. Di akhir pembicaraan sahabatku malah menertawakanku karena kesalahpahaman kemarin. Ih jadi sebal, kan aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya salah kalau salah paham sedikit? Aku yang agak mengomel kepadanya ditelepon tadi malah membuat tawanya semakin keras. Kenapa semua orang jadi menyebalkan sih.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak membuatku marah, hanya sebal saja. Aku tidur ya.

Oyasumi ry.. ^^

* * *

**Sabtu, 25 Januari 2014 21.36**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku sedih banget ry. Aku lupa sesuatu yang fatal dalam hidupku ini. Kalau sampai Ia ada di dekatku terus, aku yakin kami nantinya akan sama-sama sakit hati. Bagaimana ini ry?

Sepulang dari pelatihan aku langsung pulang karena minggu kemarin Ibu agak cemas aku pulang dari pelatihan tidak sesuai jadwal. Padahal dulu aku pulang terlambat tidak apa-apa tapi entah kenapa sekarang Ibu malah cemas.

Ternyata Ibu sudah menyambutku di kamar. Tadinya kami hanya ngobrol basa-basi, akhirnya Ibu angkat bicara dan bertanya apakah sekarang aku dekat dengan seseorang. Ah ketahuan. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ibu, hanya saja aku agak malu untuk urusan ini kalau curhat langsung pada Ibu.

Respon Ibu justru mengejutkan. Ibu bilang tolong menjauh dari laki-laki idamanku itu. Sebelum aku membantah, Ibu langsung mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang penting. Aku langsung _speechless_. Bagaimana bisa akhir-akhir ini aku lupa? Apa cinta begitu membutakan hati seseorang?

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ry, mana besok kami akan main basket bersama lagi. Apa aku tidak datang saja ya? Mungkin sebagai langkah pertama untuk menghindar. Tapi apa itu jalan terbaik? Aaa aku tidak tahu lagi deh.

Hhh aku tidur ya ry.

Oyasumi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**UWOOO! A********p**a lah ini? Kena******p**a jadi lebay dan sok-sok misterius. **penasaran kelanjutannya? Ga? Oh yaudah.  
**

**Yaudah tete****p tungguin aja maksudnya wkwk**

**Oh iya yaampun author sampe lupa tanggal 20nya ketinggalan di chapter 4, jadi masuk ke chapter 5 deh, saking semangatnya pengen ngepost cerita baru tadi siang wkwk gomen minna..**

**Kalau cerita di tgl 21 itu ada di tengah-tengah mini drama album duet Kuroko dan Midorima, ********p**as Kuroko mau ******p**ulang duluan karena Midorima masih nunggu Takao. Sebenarnya author juga ga ngerti kenapa mereka bisa ketemu di perpustakaan padahal sekolah mereka beda. Jadi author pikir itu perpustakaan kota. Maklum kan di Indo (terutama di kota tem******p**at author tinggal) perpustakaan di masing-masing sekolah adanya, teuing mun di Jepang mah, teu paham abdi.. kalau readers udah ada yang tahu, ya berarti emang authornya aja yang kudet hiks

**Untuk yang belum tahu, tentu saja ********p**ernyataan Midorima soal res******p**on Momoi itu karangan author. Kalau mau tahu mini drama aslinya, silahkan _download _sendiri hoho

_**Review **_**please? *nangisnangis*  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6 part 1  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minggu, 26 Januari 2014 21.03**

Dear Diary,

Hari ini aku merasa bersalah banget karena sebelum akhirnya aku tidak ikut main basket bersama, aku malah tidak memberitahu satu pun dari mereka.

Sebelum mereka mulai permainannya, sahabatku sempat meneleponku karena cemas aku tidak datang juga setelah setengah jam mereka menunggu. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berbohong kalau aku sedang kurang sehat. Sahabatku memang kebaikannya tidak terkira, hanya bisa memaklumi dan menyuruhku untuk istirahat dan jangan lupa makan malam. Sahabatku juga menyampaikan salam dari Ia dan sahabatnya yang juga berharap aku segera sehat.

Kayanya aku melakukan kesalahan lagi ya ry. Kalau aku mengabari dulu pasti mereka tidak akan mencemaskanku. Ah kenapa sih aku ini. Aku jadi takut masuk sekolah besok. Bagaimana ini ry?

Tidur saja deh aku.

Oyasumi ry...

* * *

**Senin, 27 Januari 2014 21.16**

Dear Diary,

Demi kebaikan kami berdua, hari ini pun aku menghindarinya.

Ya Ia juga tidak berusaha mendekatiku secara langsung sih. Hanya saja Ia mengirimiku sms, walau Cuma satu kali, aku tau Ia mencemaskanku apalagi dengan tidak ikut sertanya aku kemarin sore.

Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Aku tau tidak ada gunanya malah minta maaf adamu ry, hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk minta maaf secara langsung keadanya. Aku masih takut, aku masih bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana tentang hal itu.

Haaa semoga besok aku bisa mendapatkan ide hufff

Tidur dulu ya.

Oyasumi ry...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**aaa maaf banget ya minna baru update lagi */\***

**oh iya, panggil aja author "mbil" hoho males juga ngetik 'author' mulu**

**mbil juga waktu itu idenya lagi buntu banget dan ga mood buat posting, internet juga terbatas karena di rumah ga pake wifi unlimited :( parahnya lagi liburan sudah berakhir jadi jarang ada waktu buat nulis, sekalinya ada waktu belum tentu ada ide, makanya chapter ini pendek banget, maaf yaa  
**

**oh iya mau sedikit curhat, mbil baru baca teikou arc yang lengkap, ternyata bikin sakit hati banget dan hampir nangis, seketika ilfeel sm akashi + aomine, padahal diantara kns mbil paling sayang sm mereka selain kuroko hiks.. btw kalo diliat2 miyaji oke juga ya wkwkwk *curhatmulu* *dilemparnanas***

**untuk kurokolovers, makasih banget yaaa.. hehe ya itu kan kalau jadian :p oh iya tombol P mbil emang lagi rusak hiks lupa copas gara2 kejar deadline, saking semangatnya, di chapter-chapter terakhir malah jadi ga mood gini, gomen :( udah mbil edit kok, semoga ga typo lagi :((**

**sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang baca, review, ataupun fav. review plisss? *kedipkedip***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Diari ini milik author.**

**Warning: Gaje, EYD kurang tepat, typo yang tidak terlihat oleh author, dll**

**Pairing: KurokoXOC/OCXKuroko atau ReaderXKuroko ya? Atau malah AuthorXKuroko? XD**

* * *

******Chapter 6 part 2  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selasa, 28 Januari 2014 21.32**

Dear Diary,

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menulis saat ini. Bukan ry, bukan karena aku membencimu. Pulang sekolah tadi malah aku bersama dengannya. Menyenangkan sekali bukan? Tapi entah kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Maaf telah membasahimu ry. Tapi dadaku sesak sekali. Seandainya aja... seandainya saja...

Tadi sore hujan deras dan jadi aku tinggal di sekolah agak lebih lama. Aku lupa bawa payung? Bukan ry. Aku hanya tidak mau sepatuku basah kalau aku menerobos hujan deras karena payung tidak terlalu melindungi bagian bawahku. Akhirnya aku hanya memandangi derasnya hujan dan murid-murid yang berlarian atau pun berjalan dengan santainya di tengah hujan.

Hari ini aku masih menghindarinya dan sudah dipastikan Ia juga tidak mencoba mendekatiku, mengingat smsnya tidak aku respon sama sekali. Walau begitu, aku tahu Ia sesekali memperhatikanku. Ih aku tidak kepedean ry, tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya karena rasa bersalah ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu tapi terlalu memalukan, jadi aku tahan saja.

Beberapa menit setelah itu tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri dan memanggilku pelan, tentu saja aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. _Speechless_, kaget, wajahnya yang datar dengan matanya yang terlihat khawatir menatapku dalam, setelah sadar aku langsung menoleh ke depan lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya Ia tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan karena tangan kirinya meraih pinggangku, tangan kanannya pun membantunya mendekapku dalam pelukannya dari belakang.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Menunduk satu-satunya hal yang aku lakukan untuk menyembunyikan air mataku yang mulai mengalir. Kepalanya yang sekarang berada di bahu kananku membuat hembusan napasnya sangat terasa. Dan aroma tubuhnya. Oh ayolah ry, hal tersebut justru membuatku makin tidak karuan. Aroma vanilla yang dulu begitu aku impikan sekarang seolah merusak akal sehatku.

Menyadari aku yang mulai menangis dalam diam, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan merengganggkan pelukannya. Ah akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari situasi mematikan ini. Tapi belum 5 detik aku merasa bebas, ternyata Ia hanya membalikkan badanku yang masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memelukku lagi. Mendekapkan kepalaku di dadanya yang membuat aroma vanilla makin membuatku mabuk dan membelai rambutku lembut seraya menenangkanku.

Seandainya aku bisa berbicara saat itu juga ry, aku akan bilang kalau semua hal yang Ia lakukan padaku justru membuat air mataku terus mengalir.

Benar-benar keterlaluan ry, bukannya menenangkan Ia malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan ucapannya.

Suki da yo..

Cara bicaranya yang monoton dan seolah tidak menuntut apa pun dariku itu tetap saja membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti itu, aku harus bertindak. Aku pun segera melepas pelukannya, masih tertunduk.

Gomen.. Jaa, Kuroko-san..

Hanya itu yang aku ingat. Kata-kata terakhirku sebelum akhirnya aku segera pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan wajahnya yang mungkin sangat kecewa denganku tidak sempat aku lihat. Tentu saja aku takut. Takut kalau nanti Ia akan membenciku. Tapi harusnya aku senang kan ry? Agar kami sama-sama tidak sakit hati, agar Ia hidup bahagia, agar semua perasaannya hilang.

Penyesalan memang selalu ada di akhir. Aku ingin menyesal tapi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Jadi aku harus

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**huhu maaf ya chapternya pendek lagi.. sengaja sih sebenernya biar bikin penasaran :p**

**oh iya, mbil kudet bgt nih baru nonton snk, buat yg nonton juga, itu seriusan belum ada season 2 animenya? dua kali aja mbil digantungin sama anime, sedih T.T kirain udah beneran tamat gitu -_-  
**

**kurokolovers: hehe ya biar seru gitu sedikit-sedikit :D iya kan sakit hati banget.. iya setuju sih aomine termakan bakatnya sendiri jadi belagu gitu hiks :"**

**makasih banyak buat yang baca.. review? :***


End file.
